


Diodes and Discipline

by evaderstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Bondage and Discipline, Homestuck - Freeform, Lapdance, Light Masochism, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Stripping, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaderstrider/pseuds/evaderstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Hal Strider, twin brother of Dirk Strider, and man oh man are you fucked. up.</p>
<p>Seriously<br/>Fucked. up.</p>
<p>Well, it's a good kind of fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HAL: ===> Pester Dirk.

You are Hal Strider, and you are thinking of bad things, again.

You always seem to let your mind wander to inappropriate images of your brother, Dirk. You drool slightly.

He's strong, his muscles are toned and packed tightly, not bulging and gross but sleek like someone molded them from clay, his physique is slim, stream-line, like a fish but not scaled and....fishy. You blush at the mere thought of what he looks like shirtless, his pale, freckled skin, glistening when he glided through a stream of light due to the pigment.

You're doing it again, thinking of your brother in an erotic fashion. You're glad he's too busy with his tinkering to notice your blush....  
not to mention the beginnings of a boner in your pants. 

Uh-oh, looks like he was talking to you, and you were too busy fantasizing about his dick.  
Okay, maybe not his dick quite yet but you were getting close to that.

"Ya know?" he finished what he was saying, not looking up at you.

"Huh? I wasn't listening...." You say half-heartedly.

He seems physically agitated by the response, god, his muscles bunched as he worked on the mechanism in his hands.

"You're never listening." He mutters, you scrunch your nose.

"I do so listen!...Given my attention towards things you talk about is usually short, it's still there." You smirk, you know you're pissing him off, Dirk can't stand unruly behavior.

He rolled his amber eyes, damn, his eyes, his were so much cooler than yours.  
Yours were more of a Warning-Light Red with little tiny orange dots around the edge of your iris.

His were solid orange and in the dark you swear they seemed to glow, hot damn.

You're zoning out again.  
Dirk huffs and flicks your arm.

"Yo, Dirk to Hal-is-a-pain-in-my-ass, come in Hal-is-a-pain-in-my-ass." 

You snicker, he scowls, you grin devilishly, he glares with those orange orbs, you mock his glare.

You can tell that he's getting angrier and angrier by the second, you enjoy the reactions, crossing your arms.

"Am I making you mad, Dirk?"

"Infuriatingly so, yes." though he was pissed his voice was steady, a twinge of anger seeping into the syllables. 

"Good. You're more interesting when angry." You were way too good at making him mad, it was kinda sad.

"Well grab a clipboard and jot down notes, I'm about to be EXTREMELY INTERESTING." He growled.

You feel a twinge of....fear? Excitement? Something. 

Then you realize he's really, really angry...but...he's smirking. Why the hell is he smirking, this doesn't look too good for you, uh-oh he's walking closer to you.  
You back up instinctively, unknowingly backing into a corner, literally, your back is against the wall and he's pushing you against it.

"You know I hate disorderly brats, right?" his voice dripped with, not lust, not anger, but...something was there.  
You gulp, staring at him, you suddenly can't speak, your mouth is dry, but your smirk speaks for you. It says, "Yeah, I know I'm being a little shit, I know I'm pissing you off, punish me, I dare you." 

He suddenly pulls away, you've both been in his room this whole time, by the way...

Wait...Goddammit, he's ignoring you now.  
You groan, you'll have to find a different way to grab his attention.


	2. DIRK: ==> Ignore your annoying brother...(or try to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are DIRK STRIDER and your annoying brother, HAL STRIDER, is trying to get your attention...
> 
> >Ignore  
> Abscond  
> Engage  
> or Strife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I had to leave where I was typing this up at's because reasons and family and bluh, okaaaiiiii.....
> 
> This isnt even a damn chapter its a paragraph.

Hal was getting on your nerves, like always, he was being ironically provocative and just pushing your metaphorical buttons relentlessly...You decide to ignore him.  
You always end up ignoring him, then he would usually leave you alone for a while until he got hungry and pestered you about pizza or mac'n'cheese. You pop in your earbuds and continue tuning up Sawtooth, he'd sprung a leak during a strife and had since been malfunctioning and it was getting tiresome mopping up oil from the tiled floors and then scrubbing oil stains from the carpet so his older brothers wouldn't spazz out and have a cow....  
Which is a stupid metaphor, why would someone be so worked up to have a cow? It made no anatomical sense to you for a human being to be able to birth a cow and you refuse to entertain the thought.

Oh great, while you were rambling to yourself about cattle and such you must not have realized you had cut a vital oil transport tube on Sawtooth...  
Shit...that's a lot of oil. You groan and start to patch up the cut tube, mending the tube and taping it back up. God you hope nothing else distracts your engineering flow, Sawtooth really needed all of that right now.

You feel something on your neck, the back of your neck was being touched. You jump and turn to glare at the culprit. Hal was standing behind you with his hand outstretched to where your neck was, now his hand was a centimeter or two from your mouth. He smirked at you, he knew hella well that your neck was sensitive and that no one was allowed to touch you there. You growl a little and smear oil on his shirt, squinting at him with contempt.

It was like he was TRYING to make you hit him. Which you would eventually grant his wish, you knew you would. Just... not in the way Hal probably anticipates. 

"Hey, lil shit, knock it off, I've gotta patch up Sawtooth." You huff, paying full attention to the robot again. You could basically feel that scowl, then the pout, he always did that. You hated when he would try - and usually succeed - to guilt you into paying attention to him.

Then arms wrapped around your waist, a face pressed between your shoulder blades, and then a loud groan.

"Diiiiiiirkkkkkkkk....." he pouted. You could feel it.

"Fuck off, Hal." you murmured, shivering at the breath between your shoulder blades.

"DIIIIIIIIIRKKKKKKKK...." 

"I am going to punch you."

"Do it, you won't do it, no bal- Oof!"

You didn't punch him, but you did whip around and push him onto the cleared off table behind him. The smirk on your lips said it all...

**Author's Note:**

> work-in-progress.  
> updates limited to one every 1-2 days or so.  
> I procrastinate.  
> Don't give up on me, haha.
> 
> \--finally fixes the chapter thing--


End file.
